User blog:Hipper/Top 5 Cartoons that went downhill
There are good cartoons, bad cartoons and then there's those cartoons. These cartoons were originally good for a while, but suffered Seasonal Rot and became crap. Today, we're gonna look at the top 5 worst examples of this. If you still like these shows, that's great, this is just my opinion. #5 - Scooby Doo Considering how long this show has been on, it's no surprise that it would go downhill eventually. The first Scooby Doo show was decent, but after that, his numerous amount of shows just got worse and worse to the point where it's hard to watch nowadays. All the characters have become boring, and they now have to reuse episodes from older shows since they ran out of ideas. But this is only #5 since it only became boring and tedious. I can't say the same for the others. #4 - The Simpsons The Simpsons is notorious for their decline, which is understandable since it's apparently the longest running show on television. What season are they on, 103? Anyway, Simpsons was considered very good during it's first 8 seasons, but then season 9 came around and after the episode "Principal and the Pauper" (Which is the Simpsons equivalent to Good Neighbors), the show got awful quickly. All the characters got flanderized badly as well. Homer was originally just the funny idiot, now he's just an obnoxious buffoon who has the personality of a robot. Marge was originally the loving mother, now she's just a naggy and annoying wife. Bart was originally just a light hearted prankster, now he's an extremely cruel anarchist. Lisa was originally the voice of reason, but now she's just the writer's mouthpiece. Flanders was originally a whacky neighbor who was Christian, but now he's just an annoying neighbor who's extremely Christian and will actually be rude to people if they aren't Christian. Flanders' flanderization was so bad, that he actual created the term called Flanderization. However, this show at its worse is really boring and kinda preachy, but it's definitely not as bad as they could've ended up like. #3 - Fairly Oddparents I'm surprised this show is even still on. When it came out, it wasn't that popular and it was overshadowed by other shows like Spongebob, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom and etc. However, keeping this show alive this long has proven to be an awful mistake. While the earlier seasons of the show were good, after Cosmo and Wanda had a baby named Poof, the show started to die. After the baby, they started adding in random characters. They had Poof, then Evil Poof, then Sparky, then Evil Sparky, Chloe and probably more. All these characters are bland, unfunny, and just annoying. Sparky is basically Scrappy 2, Poof is just the average baby character like Maggie, and Chloe is basically Mrs. Perfect. She can never do anything wrong because these writers think she is God or something. Now we're gonna enter the really bad cases. #2 - Spongebob Squarepants Just like the Simpsons, this show is famous for its decline. The first 3 seasons of show are some of the funniest, charming and creative seasons in a cartoon, but after the first movie, Stephen Hillenburg left the show and gave the reins to Paul Tibbit. Big mistake. After the awful Season 4 episode known as Good Neighbors, the show went on a rapid decline downhill, getting worse and worse each season. Every character was flanderized to the core except Gary. Spongebob was originally the happy-go-lucky main character, now he's just an annoying stalker and a massive crybaby. Patrick was originally the funny idiot, now he's just an annoying douchebag. Squidward was originally SpongeBob's grumpy neighbor, now he's just a punching bag. Mr. Krabs was originally just an average businessman trying to make a buck, now he's just a greedy sociopath. Plankton was originally just the villain of the show, now he's just a second Squidward, always getting tortured by Mr. Krabs and Spongebob. Sandy was originally just a Texas loving karate scientist, now she's just a scientist and a boring one at that. Mrs. Puff was originally just a driving teacher who wanted Spongebob to pass, now she's a psychopath who wants Spongebob dead. The episodes are awful, some of the worst stuff in cartoons. "One Coarse Meal" is an episode where Mr. Krabs psychologically tortures Plankton and drives him to suicide. "The Card" is an episode where Patrick admits that he isn't stupid, and that he acted dumb on purpose this entire time, which completely ruined his character. "A Pal for Gary" is an episode where Spongebob brings a monster in his house to torture Gary and acts extremely ignorant. "The Splinter" is an episode where Spongebob gets a splinter and they show disgusting images of it. This show has become VERY bad, but #1 is even worse. #1 - Family Guy If you thought SpongeBob's fall was bad, you haven't seen this one's. Family Guy, like Spongebob, came around in 1999. Its first three seasons were pretty funny, but it was eventually canceled. However, due to high DVD sales, Family Guy was brought back to life. Surprisingly, this show was canceled twice. Twice. And it's still alive. Family Guy is basically the Deadpool of cartoons. After its cancellation, the show had started to lose its quality, but it was still funny. After Season 7, the show started to become bad. The animation got a lot worse, now the characters move like robots. The mean spirited-ness had came in full force, and flanderization started to come. However, it gets worse. After 2013's episode "Life of Brian", the show became disgusting, cruel, preachy, abusive and just rotten. Every character has been flanderized to the point where they aren't even close to their former selves anymore. Peter was originally just the funny drunk idiot, now he's just a retarded sociopath who gets joy out of abusing his family and friends. Lois was originally just the loving house wife, now she's just an annoying and naggy wife who also likes abusing people. Chris was originally just the dumb son, now he's just Peter Jr. Meg was originally just the average teenage girl, now she's a punching bag. Stewie was originally a evil scientist, now he's just a walking gay joke. Brian, the one who fell the hardest, was originally just the voice of reason, now he's a hypocritical and cruel Seth McFarlane mouthpiece. Quagmire was originally just a whacky pervert, now he's a hypocritical rapist. Joe was originally a badass cop, now he's just a cripple joke. Cleveland was originally just the soft spoken neighbor, now he's just a black Peter Griffin. The episodes they create are awful. "Christmas Guy" was literally just them being unable to accept change and immediately bringing Brian back. "Herpe the Love Sore" is a disgusting episode where Brian purposely gives Stewie and Chris herpes, and a bunch of random soldiers act like assholes and don't get punished because they're soldiers. "Seahorse Seashell Party" is an episode that encourages viewers to stay in an abusive relationship to make their abusers happy. "Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q.", an episode that aired before this one, portrays abuse in a lazy and awful way and makes Joe look like a lazy bum. These two episodes are literally contradicting each other, that's how bad this is. The jokes are awful too. All the running jokes have become unfunny and overused. The cutaway gags don't make any sense anymore and are just there for filler. The cutaway gags show up extremely often, like 6 of them per episode. Their other jokes are extremely disgusting, racist, and hypocritical. It doesn't help that Family Guy has become preachy now, and they're trying to be serious, not joking. This show is so bad, that even Seth McFarlane wants it to end. Someone needs to put Family Guy out of its misery right now. Category:Blog posts